White Christmas
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: My first strictly Steve/Natasha story, I'm in a Christmasy mood so join me in August and give me an early Christmas present by reviewing and letting me know what you think. Does anyone else think that Steve might sound like Michael Buble? I do, and I forever will ! Rated K but don't underestimate it it isn't childish at all, it just doesn't have any foul language.


**It is 12:57 here in NYC and I am very bored so I decided to write this quick little one-shot. I just kind of thought of it and thought it would be cute to write. It's actually based off a dream I had, but I made some modifications, because, just because. Did I mention it's Christmasy, in August, never too early!**

* * *

**11:59 December 24. **

Tick...Tick...Tick...

**12:00 December 25.**

**"**WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Tony VERY loudly yelled, as he ran through the halls of The Avengers Tower, and yelled while opening everyone's door and turning on the lights.

"What the hell" Clint said, "since when did you start celebrating Christmas?"

_Steve had actually been dreading this day since last week, he and Natasha had gone out for six months since today, not surprising that today would be special, really special. _

* * *

_Once everyone was up and dressed they proceeded to congregate to the living room._

_ "_So why are we up again, none of us really even celebrate Christmas" she asked.

"Well today is special for you and Capsical so I decided you might as well get up early, and it wouldn't have been fair to just wake you up" Tony explained.

"So you pretty much woke us all up because you wanted Christmas presents" Bruce asked.

"Exactly" Tony said.

They kept arguing over the fact that none of them celebrated the holiday, and that it was a cheap scam, while Steve whispered to Natasha.

"Hey, uh you want to go see the Christmas tree" Steve asked her.

"Absolutely, anything to get out of here" she replied gratefully.

* * *

_So they snuck out of the living room and over to the elevator. When they reached the first floor, Steve grabbed his coat that he kept by the door. _

_"_Where's your coat Tasha?" he asked.

"I don't need one, I like the cold" she replied.

"Suit yourself" he said.

_They walked outside and climbed into a cab. Natasha was shivering, and freezing cold, not to mention it was 3* below 0* and all she had on was a pair of jeans and a gray sweatshirt._

_"_You're freezing Tasha" Steve said "come here" Steve said, he unzipped his winter coat and Natasha huddled inside of it against Steve's chest.

* * *

_They reached the tree and got out of the cab but she was still shivering uncontrollably. _

_"_You know what you need?" Steve said. "Some authentic New York City hot chocolate" he answered himself.

_They walked across the street to a cafe and grabbed some hot chocolate before heading back out to the tree._

_"_Mm, I feel better now" Natasha said, and she finished her cup of cocoa.

_Steve took the empty Styrofoam cup along with his and threw it in a garbage can, before sitting down on a bench next to her._

* * *

"May I have this dance Ma'am?" he asked with a playful eyebrow raise.

"Oh, why of course Sir" she replied and laughed to herself.

_They easily danced by the Christmas tree on the beautiful cobblestone bricks that glowed an orangey yellow from the light of the tree. Steve couldn't help but notice how it made her fiery red hair shine and beam as they slowly danced to the Christmas music that was playing from one of the small kiosks the lined the streets. When it started the next song he realized that he knew the words and started singing, as it started to snow._

* * *

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas Just like the ones I used to know" he spun Natasha around, kind of "old fashioned". "Where the treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow." he sang. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright" he paused "and I gotta ask, will you marry me tonight_" _

_He didn't get down though, he thought it would be too old fashioned, so he just held out the ring to her._

_"Yes, Oh my Gosh yes!" she said._

* * *

**That's all because I'm tired. I think that Steve would sound like Michael Buble but hey that's just me right? If you are reading this let me know who you think Steve sounds like or any of the Avengers, I might just take it as inspiration ;D**


End file.
